Moulin Shague
by Snarkoleptic
Summary: Mistress Musk has decided there might be something to Shag's unique tactics after all.  Parody.
1. Soul Sisters

**Title: **Soul Sisters

**Summary: ** Mistress Musk has decided there might be something to Shag's unique tactics after all. Parody.

**Author's Notes:** I so can't believe it took this long for this idea to victimize me. Welcome to the first installment in the new Moulin Shague parody series, which will be perpetrated in no particular order as and when I manage to lay my hands on more crack. Future installments will be added as additional chapters here. (Also, formatting for this particular one was a royal pain. My God.)

**Orlesian translation:** Do you want to dream with me (tonight)?

For reference: ht tp :/ www . youtube . com / watch?v=aMShrurchRI

I don't even…

Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

><p><em>Oh. My. <em>_**Fade**__! _

This is, like, the _best_ day ever! There was a change in, like, management or whatever, so Mistress Musk decided it was time to get creative and make a _huge_ push to get more mages. Which was _totally_ a drag at first, because I've been having all these, like, _issues_ and stuff, but then she said desperate times call for desperate pleasures or something.

She said it was time to get _creative_.

And then she said she wanted to try _my_ idea with _everybody_! Oh, I wish I could have seen the look on that bitch Caress's face! But I have to play nice, otherwise I don't get to, like, rub it in when we impress the Void out of the new overlords. Shove _that_ in your mouth organ, Whisper!

And the _best_ part is, Mistress Musk is doing the music and the lights and stuff, so I can actually think about what I'm _doing_! Which is _totally_ awesome, because we all had to learn burr less queue dancing for this, and it's _way_ hard.

But now we get to rehearse, and Mistress Musk thinks the best way to start is something that will really get us in the, like, _spirit_ of things. Build our confidence or motivate us or something. Whatever. Just check me _out_!

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Miss Demeaning:]<strong>  
>Let's grab a soul, sistas<br>Lemme hear ya flow sistas_

**_[Chorus:]_**  
><em>Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista<em>  
><em>Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista<em>

.-^-.

Whoa. Feather boas. Um, Whisper, I don't think you're supposed to pull on yours like that. It's supposed to go around your, like, neck, not under your-

.-^-.

_**[Whisper:]**  
>He met Marmalade in his own dreamin' Fade<br>Struttin' her stuff, lookin' sweet  
>She said, "Hello, oh no, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh<em>

_.-^-.  
><em>

Or maybe that actually works. Way to dodge the eee essarby, there. See, I can be nice! Oooh, group line, group line!

.-^-.

_**[Chorus:]**_  
><em>Itchy, itchy, ya ya magebane (Hey hey hey)<em>  
><em>Itchy, itchy, ya ya fear (fear)<em>  
><em>Magic power, right here for ya (oh yea)<em>

**_[Whisper:]_**_ Demon Lady Marmalade_

**_[Caress:] _**_What What, What what_

_**[Whisper:]** Ooh oh_

_**[Chorus:]**  
>Voulez vous rêver avec moi ce soir<br>Voulez vous rêver avec moi_

**_[Caress:]_**_ Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_.-^-._

Oh my Fade, check it out, check it _out! _I get, like, a _solo_! Look at me go!

.-^-.

**_[Shag:]_**  
><em>He dreamed of her boudoir while she freshened up<em>  
><em>Boy drank all of that mana wine<em>  
><em>On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah<em>

**_[Chorus:]_**  
><em>Itchy, itchy, ya ya magebane (Da da da)<em>  
><em>Itchy, itchy, ya ya fear, ooh yeah (fear)<em>  
><em>Magic power, right here for ya (oh yea)<em>

**_[Shag:] _**_Demon Lady Marmalade_

_.-^-._

Oh, shit, there went the sash again! Oh well! There's Orlesian in this song too!

.-^-.

**_[Chorus:]_**

_Voulez vous rêver avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)_  
><em>Voulez vous rêver avec moi<em>

_.-^-._

Like, whoa. _Major _shocker here. Man, who knew Caress could talk like _this?_

_.-^-._

**_[Caress:]_**  
><em>Yeah, yeah, uh<em>  
><em>We come through with the magic and the garter belts<em>  
><em>We let 'em know we 'bout the take straight out the gate uh<em>  
><em>We independent demons, some mistake us for whores<em>  
><em>I'm sayin', why live mine when I can live yours<em>  
><em>Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I'mma keep playing these cats out like mabari<em>  
><em>Wear high heels, hey, gettin' soul from a mage<em>  
><em>Four badass chicks in the dreamin' Fade<em>

_.-^-._

Ooooh! Group line, group line! Oh my Fade, we sound so good together!

.-^-.

**_[Chorus:]_**

_Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that soul, sistas  
><em>

**_[Caress:]_**

_We'll drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
>By the case the meanin' of expensive taste<br>If you wanna, itchy, itchy, ya ya  
>Magic power, right here; what?<br>_

_**[Caress:]** Demon Lady Marmalade_

_**[Miss Demeaning:]**  
>One more time C'mon now<br>_

.-^-.

And Miss Demeaning totally _is_, too. Fade, I didn't ever meet such a bitch! Not even Caress!

.-^-.

**_[Chorus:]_**

_Marmalade... Demon Marmalade... Marmalade... _

_.-^-._

Yeah, this new girl was even later than _I_ was to get on the whole manifestation train. She's a little, um, slow, and when she sings her mouth is _always_ hanging open…

.-^-.

**_[Fellatio:]_**  
><em>Hey, hey, hey!<em>  
><em>Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth<em>  
><em>Color of cafe au Fade; all right<em>  
><em>Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,<em>  
><em>More-more-more<em>

**_[Shag:]_**  
><em>Now he's back home doin' herbal shite<em>

**_[Whisper:]_**  
><em>Livin' a moss flannel life<em>

_**[Fellatio:]**  
>But when he turns off to sleep the desire girls creep,<br>_

**_[Chorus:] _**_More-more-more_

**_[Chorus:]_**  
><em>Itchy, itchy, ya ya magebane (da da, yeah)<em>  
><em>Itchy, itchy, ya ya fear (fear)<em>  
><em>Magic power, right here for ya (oh yeah)<em>

_**[Fellatio:] **Demon Lady Marmalade_

**_[Chorus:]_**

_Voulez vous rêver avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_  
><em>Voulez vous rêver avec moi (oh, my sistas yea)<em>  
><em>Voulez vous rêver avec moi ce soir (ce soir)<em>  
><em>Voulez vous rêver avec moi (c'mon! uh)<em>

_**[Miss Demeaning:]**_

_**Fellatio...**_

_[Fellatio:](au Fade, oh)  
><em>

_**Shag... **_

_[Shag:] (Demon Marmalade)  
><em>

_.-^-._

Fade, but I can belt it out. Look at me go!

_.-^-._

_**Caress...**_

_[Caress:] (Hey, hey! uh uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh...)  
><em>

_**Whisper...**_

_[Whisper:] (Oh! Oo__**ooooh**__!)  
><em>

**_[Miss Demeaning:]_**

_My mana, baby...(baby)  
>Dreamin' Fade... (Oh)<br>Miss Demeaning, here..._

**[Chorus:]**

_Demon Lady Marmala-ooh, yes! _

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Anders wakes, bathed in sweat and thoroughly conflicted. They wouldn't _all_ gang up on just one mage, would they? Creatures of opportunity, right? They didn't have any other agenda, did they?

_Still… Not going to the First Enchanter with this nonsense. Can't be necessary. They didn't even notice me this time._


	2. Girly Gift

**Title: **Girly Gift

**Summary: ** Second installment in the Moulin Shague parody series.

**Author's Notes:** Yep. I still don't even…

Reference: ht tp: /www . youtube . com / watch?v=REGzrwMj_N4

Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

><p>Shag sighed. She couldn't be <em>totally<em> sure, since all they taught the desire girls was about, like, _lust_ and stuff, but as she looked again at the present she'd just been given and pressed a gentle hand to a horn, she thought she might be in, like, love or something.

And she wasn't the only one who had problems with the mages! That _alone_ was enough to make her feel better, even if she never let the other girls see how, like, scared she really was during rehearsal.

Sigh.

Id. His name was Id. He said he couldn't find any confident mages, and the insecure ones are _so_ hard for the pride boys to get. Fade, did Shag know what he meant there. If either of them could ever _get_ one, Shag was sure they'd be, like, soul mates.

Especially since he said he'd been trying her methods, even _before_ Mistress Musk had glommed on for the ride.

And then he'd given her a gift. It was, like, the most _thoughtful_ thing ever! And he _sang_ to her! She'd remember it always, she thought, as she let it play back through her mind again.

Like, _sigh._

* * *

><p><em>My gift is this thong... it's fitted for you<br>Go and tell the eee essarby that this is your thong  
>I've only been watching, but you're not alone<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
>That I'm breaking out prose...<br>You can be rated T, now you're in some clothes_

_I fell off a dream and I pissed off the boss  
>Well some of these mages, well they,<br>they've got me quite cross  
>But the Fade's been kind while I wrote this song<br>It's so demons like you can keep it put on_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if vagine is too blue<br>And well, the thing is, what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest horns, I've ever seen<em>

_Go and tell the eee essarby that this is your thong  
>I've only been watching, but you're not alone<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
>That I'm breaking out prose...<br>You can be rated T, now you're in some clothes_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
>That I'm breaking out prose...<br>You can be rated T, now you're in some clothes_


End file.
